sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gomedha (Disgustedorite)/DDGMS
Within the Disgustedorite's Gemsona Momswap AU, Gomedha is a Crystal Gem. Uniquely, she is still corrupted in this alternative universe--but remains unbubbled due to her relatively tame personality, her history with Rose, and her helpfulness on missions. Appearance Gomedha, as a corrupted gem, has a distinctly non-human shape. She takes on a quadrupedal cat-like form with various red, orange, and brown markings, and she has a ruff of fur around her neck which frames her gemstone located on her throat. Her gemstone is diamond-shaped with a notably rotated facet. Each of her feet are tipped with three hoofed toes. Personality Gomedha is fairly laid back, but can be serious when she needs to be. As a corrupted gem, she is largely unpredictable, but not untrustworthy; she is still very loyal against all odds. Despite her corruption, Gomedha is intelligent and inquisitive and capable of understanding both written and spoken language, though she struggles to process or articulate her own thoughts intelligibly. History Gomedha was discovered by Rose Quartz not long after the war ended. As the reality of corruption had yet to really set in for Rose, and since Gomedha wasn't aggressive, Gomedha was quickly "tamed" and crowned the first new Crystal Gem since the war ended. TBA Abilities TBA Fusions TBA Relationships Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Prior to the end of the war, Gomedha was loyal to Pink Diamond as she was obligated to do so. After the war ended and Gomedha was corrupted, she was drawn to Rose Quartz because of lingering loyalty; though she did not understand Rose and Pink to be the same person at the time, the subconscious recognition still influenced her relationship and loyalty to Rose in a post-war Earth. This led to Gomedha sticking close to Rose's side, almost as Pearl did in canon, and ultimately learning many secrets; to a great extent, Rose treated Gomedha like a pet especially early on, but in her corruption Gomedha didn't understand that was wrong, while Rose initially had no idea Gomedha thought more than a beast would. Upon learning of Gomedha's genuine intelligence and loyalty, Rose ultimately used them with Gomedha's corruption to hide her identity as Pink Diamond; as Gomedha could not speak, she could not reveal secrets, so she was appointed to ensure nobody would ever see Rose reform. Though Gomedha cares about Rose, knowing the truth and not being able to fully comprehend or communicate it made a mess of her feelings towards Rose. This was most definitely cruel on the part of Rose as well, especially since she was already aware that Gomedha acted on thought rather than just instinct, and after Steven's birth Gomedha began to realize this and her feelings about Rose ultimately changed from mixed loyalty to confused and frustrated disappointment. Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Gemology *In English, the term "gomedha" typically refers to brown varieties of Hessonite. The term originates from the Sanskrit word for hessonite, gomedhaka. *Hessonite is said to have been formed from the fingernails of Vala, a powerful demon who caused trouble for all of the other gods in the universe, when he was captured, killed, and cut into pieces. *It is believed that hessonite brings success, good fortune, and longevity. Gemstone